Omega Prince
by Rukazaya
Summary: AU where Izaya is born as an omega prince. They must keep this fact a secret to protect the dignity of their kingdom and Izaya struggles being born an omega and yet strive to be stronger than all the alphas in the world.


**Title:** Omega Prince  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya  
 **Prompt :** AU where Izaya is born as an omega prince. They must keep this fact a secret to protect the dignity of their kingdom and Izaya struggles being born an omega and yet strive to be stronger than all the alphas in the world.

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

 _THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

 ** _SPOILER WARNING: TRIGGER WARNING:_** _The fanfic does include non-con/dub-con scenes._ _You have been warned._

* * *

Prompt: AU where Izaya is born as an omega prince. They must keep this fact a secret to protect the dignity of their kingdom and Izaya struggles being born an omega and yet strive to be stronger than all the alpahs in the world.

" _Nnnghh… haaah…. Haa…. haa_ …"

His breath was hot and steamy like wet skin that burned to the touch.

"More… use your tongue...more…"

He was as demanding as he was needy. Only in heat was he ever so pliable like this. Like an addicting nicotine with an aftertaste that still lingered at the tip of his tongue, Shizuo could never seem to forget about him even after they had finished their sessions for the month.

" _Haaa… nnngh….mmnnngh_ …"

His moans told him he was close. The soldier held onto the prince's thighs firmly. Closing his eyes, he started to swallow deeper, sliding in the whole of that hard cock slowly into the hollows of his throat.

" _Aaaah_! S-Shizu-chan….!"

Shizuo ignored tug of his hair as those long slender fingers held onto his blond locks as if he was reining in a horse. He didn't mind. He knew he was the only one who had this view. The most rarest view of seeing the prince unwind as the hormone drugs failed the omega and the cycle of his heat reached his peak.

" _Mnnngh_ …!"

The first splurt of cum was a warning before the flood exploded in his mouth. The hot cum filled his mouth and as he had done before, Shizuo took his time swallowing it all, allowing Izaya to feel the strong muscles of his throat tighten around the tip of his cock. The prince shivered, his dark crimson eyes narrowing and his mouth parting slightly. His chest heaved to match the puffs, his legs slowly unlocking around his soldier's neck.

His personal guard gingerly sat up, licking his own lips and swiping them over with the back of his hand for any residue that might have escaped.

"Did you need another round, Your Highness?"

His voice was respectful, but his eyes were just as dark. The young prince could clearly see the bulge of his alpha guard's pants.

They both felt it. Their bodies trembled with need as the very air around them vibrated with tension.

His chest heaving, the prince gazed down at the size, speculating. But they both knew that the prince must stay chaste. Shizuo was there only to help him relieve himself of the worst edges of his heat and nothing more. A prince couldn't lower himself to such base act of masturbation like a peasant. He had his personal attendant for such needs.

And he had chosen Heiwajima Shizuo, the strongest alpha of his kingdom and one of his personal royal guard. What better way to display his power to keep the strongest alpha as his pet bedmate?

But it wasn't as simple as it looked. A prince born as an omega was unheard of. It was unprecedented phenomenon, which the king and the queen had desperately kept secret. Only a few knew. And Izaya had been kept drugged as a child with strong doses of hormones so he came off as a beta on daily basis. Even then, a beta prince was considered a degenerate and imperfect. Izaya had lived a jaded life, surrounded in a world filled with alphas in the castle, trying fiercely to prove beyond the man he was born into, while trying to live up to the expectation he was born to be.

Shizuo admired him of that fact once he had found out just how hard Izaya worked to come off more intelligent than the other alphas of the kingdom. But it was a secret he kept to himself as Izaya was probably the most unlikable human being in the entire planet.

Like right now.

The prince burst out into a hysterical laughter, completely brushing off Shizuo's gentle offer as if it was a joke. That hurt the alpha's pride but he grit his teeth and endured it. It wasn't the first time Izaya had offended him and this won't be his last.

"What do you think Shizu-chan? You were so mediocre, I had to tell you how to use your tongue."

Shizuo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, counting one to ten slowly. He had found it sexy whenever Izaya started dirty talking or be sweet in bed, but as always, afterward their pillow talk was less than 'sweet'.

"Ah, don't get angry, my little monster," he called with his sing-song voice like a snake as Izaya cupped the blond's face before letting him go to sit back lazily amongst his twenty or so soft feathered pillows of his just as ridiculously wide bed. Izaya gave him many nicknames, every single one of them Shizuo hated. "Since you were subpar today, I might need another round. After all… tonight might be my last cycle before my arranged marriage with the beau I've yet to meet."

His voice was just as bitter in Shizuo's ears as the bitterness spreading in his heart.

It was announced few days ago that the match was made. A country they had been war at finally decided to call truce. And the best way to make sure the contract was kept was of course, through royal marriage. It did not help that their prince was a 'beta' which lowered their value on the surface between the two kingdoms. The other kingdom's prince was a strong alpha, well renowned war general. Izaya was better at strategy but people always loved the physical beauty of a strong alpha with rippling muscles. The brains, Izaya had developed on his own with years and years of cultivation. But the muscles was something an omega and beta would always lack despite the drugs and exercise.

"My apologies, Your Highness." Shizuo slowly opened his eyes though he kept them lowered to the bed below. "If you need me to…"

"Stop."

Shizuo immediately stopped talking and remained still at the quiet command. His fists were at his side in a rested position, he remained knelt like a loyal dog that he was. Though he looked calm, he was ready for anything. A strike perhaps or a kick. Izaya tended to lash out when they were alone and Shizuo always received the worst end of it. There were times when Izaya was so angry at the world for giving him such a weak body he burst into tears and slashed Shizuo's chest. The scar had faded but it never disappeared.

He felt the prince shift on the bedding. He could see the prince's hands on the sheets, crawling forward to sit in his lap. Shizuo shivered, feeling as if a snake was coiling around him but unable to move as he was enchanted by his charm. He raised his eyes to meet those dark russet pair, a hand slightly caressing his cheekbones.

"Kiss me."

The silence followed as the time stopped the world. Shizuo couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, perhaps he had misheard the words. Kissing was forbidden just as was anything else that could be a sexual intercourse. He was there only to assist in masturbation, like a sex toy for the prince's personal use. Like a hole where the prince could dump his cum into. For such a strong alpha like Shizuo, it was the greatest humiliation for him to bear but he bore it. He swallowed it because he saw how much it tore apart the young prince hating how physically 'strong' he was, all because he was 'born' a certain way. He had endured all of the prince's anger, hatred and bitterness just as he had stood by his side while the prince broke down into a spiral of depression, self-hatred and anguish due to the fact that he was unable to change himself beyond what he was capable of. It was a conflicting emotion that Shizuo had to face time and time again, his heart and mind split with indecision.

And Izaya commanded him to kiss him.

Shizuo stared in disbelief, confused and uncertain if he had indeed heard the order. Perhaps he had imagined it. Perhaps he…

"Your Highness, I…" Shizuo started to speak respectfully, half wanting to obey and half knowing that it was a crime punishable by death if caught.

Again the peel of hysterical laughter caught Shizuo in mid-sentence, his heart shattering as the prince belittled his trust once more.

"Hahahahahaha! Oh Shizu-chan. You're so, _so_ foolish. Did you really think I'd let you kiss me? Hahahahaha!"

Again Shizuo took a sharp intake of breath and held it there. His heart ached. Seeing Izaya break like this again and again continued to stab at his chest as he was unable to do much else but endure. Listen. And obey. The way Izaya laughed, he tried to hide the loneliness that underlaid bitterness of that laughter. The prince continued to tremble with laughter as he lay his forehead on his alpha soldier's shoulder.

"Hahaha… You're so cute, you know that? You fall for the same trick again and again…." Izaya sighed softly, as if his stomach hurt from laughing. A long dejected sigh. "I wonder what he is like… the man I'm suppose to marry."

"...I'm sure he is a great man." Shizuo spoke plainly, crushing his heart and burying it.

"Of course he is. He's an alpha." Izaya rolled his eyes, waving his hand in the air behind Shizuo aggressively. "And born to rule and conquer and all that comes with it. I bet he's a beast in bed."

More beast than I? Shizuo wanted to ask but did not speak up. Instead a hand dared to wrap around the smalls of his prince's waist. He felt a flinch and the spine stiffen up.

"I'm sure...he would be gentle."

"...He would find it amusing once he realizes I'm…"

He doesn't finish. Shizuo could feel every fiber of his being wishing to hold this man close and try to protect him from everything that hurts him. If only he wasn't born in such a cruel world where there was a distinctively clear line between omegas and alphas… the blond could see that the world had created the darkness within Izaya. He was once a sweet boy, gentle like all the omegas in the world. He was once good; trusting. A boy with a smile as bright as the sun.

But the world took that away from him. Shizuo knew that and it hurt to see how the cruelty had given this prince no choice but to fight. To live in a shell of insecurity and self loathing. Because this was a world ruled by alphas. Alphas who enjoyed displaying their physical prowess by exerting their power over the weak omegas.

"I bet he would toy with me like I toy with you. You'd like that won't you? Watch as he use me as a sex toy, a little doll that spreads his legs and create babies. I bet you'd love watching me as he ties me to bed and fucks me like a…!" Izaya started ranting as he started to derail into a train wreck once more, lashing out with words he knew would hurt Shizuo. He needed Shizuo to hurt. He needed to exert his power on the strongest alpha of the kingdom. Shizuo knew this. He knew he had to endure.

But just this once, Shizuo doesn't sit and listen. Instead he wrapped his arms around the Prince and aggressively pushed him down to the bed, stunning the young omega. Shizuo placed his two hands on both sides of the prince and looked from above, a position that clearly displayed an alpha exerting his power over his omega. Shizuo had never done this before and Izaya's eyes widen in disbelief before narrowing in fury.

"How dare you…!" Izaya started but Shizuo slowly lowered his head. He stopped. They both stop. Their lips an inch away from each other. They could feel each other's breath, each soft puff tickling the air between them, breathing in the same hot breath into their lungs. Izaya's eyes were searching, the tension once again compacting so tightly it could snap any second. But Shizuo held the gaze steady, his eyes serious and brooding.

"Your Highness."

Their eyes remain connected, their chest touching each time one took a breath. For once Izaya did not interrupt. He waited.

"Your wish...is always my command." Shizuo finished and slowly closed his eyes. Waiting. Handing the power over once again to the omega to use. Instinctively knowing that this was what Izaya needed.

The waiting hurt. It always hurt. They both knew what they wanted. They both knew they couldn't have it.

"Kiss me."

The command was given. They both knew it was forbidden. They both knew they couldn't take it.

Shizuo swallowed, his brows knitting together as he felt pinprick stabs in his heart once more. He couldn't...he couldn't….

He lowered his lips slowly. Izaya had his eyes opened, watching. Waiting. As Shizuo slowly, gently lower his lips...to kiss the side of his face. Just next to his lips.

It hurt.

It hurt so much Izaya wanted to scream and lash out again, claw at the blond's face and rip his eyes out. His wish was not his command. They were bound by the rules of the society. They were chained down by the laws of this world.

"Shizu-ch…" Izaya started to speak but stopped as the alpha kissed him again. This time lower… on his jawline.

Izaya's lips part and let out a soft moan as another soft kiss landed on him. This time on his throat. Izaya gasped sweetly, leaning back so the blond could seduce him more. So that Shizuo could please his body any way he chose.

But more never came.

"He would be gentle to you, Your Highness. I'm sure of it." Izaya could hear the words break his heart.

He opened his eyes to look up at the sad caramel pair that gazed down on him with both adoration and sorrow. The wall between them still too great to make that leap.

Izaya could feel his lips twitch up a corner, his heart bitterly laughing with him.

"No. He won't."

And they both knew, he was right.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _I really wanted to write omegaverse story and I really wish I could make this longer. But with Blood Contract still being written (not to mention my other long fics) I just don't think I have the time to write this one. I might write short connecting oneshots maybe? But for now, this is a oneshot with no plans for continuation. Maybe if you guys really want more... I might. We'll see._

 _I quickly wrote it because I had the time to write something but not quite enough time to write a chapter update x.x;;; It was a good exercise i think._


End file.
